minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: with Jetrashipper! The Final Episode
Gone but Never Forgotten... 'Shipper: '''How's it hangin folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and...today is a very sad day. But first, for the final time, here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! And my Wiki co-host, OOTCB! '''OOTCB, Nikki, & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''43 episodes...wow. We've come a long way, huh, guys? '''Nikki: '''It's impossible to think that it's ending before we hit 50...it's kinda sad. '''OOTCB: '''Yeah, but too much time has passed. NO dares have been made, except for one. It may be time to move on... '''Nick: '''Aye. but as heavy as our hearts are, there's a bright side to this. '''Jesse: '''You're letting us all go? AT LONG LAST?! '''Nikki: '''I mean...yeah, but that's not the bright side- '''Jesse: '''HALLELUIJAH! PETRA! IVOR! EVERYONE! DID YOU HEAR THAT?! WE'RE FREEEEEE! '''Entire MC:SM Cast: '*break into violent partying* 'Shipper: '''Order? The honors? '''OOTCB: '''Sure will. *pulls lever* '''Entire MC:SM Cast: '*fall down trapdoor* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 'Shipper: '''Oh, quit your whining, that leads to the outside world! Pleasure doing business with you guys! '''OOTCB: '''So...what happens now? The show is over? '''Shipper: '''Actually, not quite. Yes, the MC:SM AoD is finally coming to a close after so long, but with every down, there's an up. A new show is going to be hosting a cast of brand new characters with all-new Wikiers! '''Nikki: '''That's right, our new hire! I almost forgot about her. So...that means... '''Shipper: '''Yup. Your time has been served, Nikki and Nick. Thank you for joining me on this adventure. I hope to see you again in the future...*sniff* '''Nick: '*wipes eyes* D-Dangit, Shipper...don't get all mushy on us now... 'Shipper: '''Oh! That reminds me. *pulls out a checkbook* Your last paychecks... '''OOTCB: '''Wait a second...we were getting PAID for this?! '''Shipper: '*hands checks to Nikki, Nick, and Order* Are now. I couldn't have picked a better crew. And now, my lovely OCs, into retirement you go...until the next time. 'Nikki: '*smiles and salutes* Thank you, Shipper. We...we hope to see you again. Now, I should go meet up with my brother and his friends. 'Nick: '''Yeah...Dad's going to be pretty mad when he finds out that chute leads to the trash bin ^^; '''OOTCB: '''NICK IS JESSE'S SON?! '''Nikki: '*picks up Nick* Let's go, neph! VAMANOS! *jumps out the window* YEET! 'OOTCB: '...So, Shipper? Gonna tell us what the new show is about? 'Shipper: '''Of course, of course. But now...it's your turn to go. Thanks for being my Wikier co-host. I knew from the start you would be the one to win that contest. '''OOTCB: '*sniff* ...Don't toy with me, Shipper...*hugs* It was an honor. 'Shipper: '''See you later, Order. *waves* '''OOTCB: '*waves back and jumps out the window* Nikki! Nick! Wait for me! '''Shipper: '''So it's finally over...but don't be sad, Wikiers. This show may be over, but another is here to come. If you're interested in investing in it, please do. I promise that it'll be as successful as this one was. Thank you all for carrying the show this far and really inspiring me to create. I hope you can continue to do that through this show right here: https://voltron.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Jetrashipper/Ask_or_Dare_with_the_Voltron_Paladins!:_Pilot '''Shipper: '''Goodbye, MC:SM AoD fans. I hope to see you in the next life. Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts